prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Severn
| birth_place = Flint, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Flint, Michigan | trainer = Al Snow | debut = 1991 | retired = }} Daniel DeWayne Severn (June 8, 1958) is an American mixed martial artist and professional wrestler and promoter, notable for his success in the early years of Ultimate Fighting Championship tournaments. Severn has fought and wrestled for many mixed martial arts and professional wrestling promotions, including King of the Cage, PRIDE FC, Cage Rage, World Extreme Cagefighting, RINGS and the World Wrestling Federation. He holds a professional MMA Record of 91–16–7. Professional wrestling Severn is an accomplished professional wrestler, having worked for UWF International in Japan, the National Wrestling Alliance, and the World Wrestling Federation. He entered the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) in 1995, and defeated Chris Candido for his first NWA World Heavyweight Championship on a Smoky Mountain Wrestling card. Severn would go on to win the UFC championship that year, making him the first and only man to hold an MMA and a professional wrestling championship simultaneously. Severn would go on to hold the NWA Championship for four years, the longest reign in over two decades and currently the third-longest reign in the belt's history. As NWA champion, Severn appeared in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) during a storyline where the NWA invaded the WWF. During his one-year tenure, he competed in the Brawl for All tournament, beating The Godfather in the first round. However, he withdrew prior to the quarterfinals, allowing The Godfather to advance by default. He would also take part in the 1998 King of the Ring tournament, only to lose to The Rock in the Semi-Finals. He was part of the 1999 Royal Rumble being the 8th entrant lasting almost 6 minutes before being eliminated by Mabel. Severn appeared in 2000 in the short-lived WXO promotion. In 2001, he again won the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, this time from Shinya Hashimoto in Japan. This title reign would be controversial (an American referee in a Japanese promotion issuing a fast count), and short-lived, as the title was stripped from Severn when he was unable to appear on the inaugural NWA-TNA pay-per-view to defend his title; the belt was won that evening by Severn's long-time rival, Ken Shamrock. Severn was the original president of Price of Glory Wrestling, held out of his training facility in Coldwater, Michigan. In mid 2007, there were some unresolved things that led Severn to no longer own Price of Glory Wrestling. Severn has also wrestled for the promotion, having notable feuds with Jimmy Jacobs, N8 Mattson, C.J. Otis, and Keith "Shamrock" Creme (as Ken Shamrocks long lost half brother). Severn most recently defeated Johnny Dynamo in a "Retirement Match" to take the promotions Heavyweight title. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Armbar **''Beast Choker'' (Dragon sleeper with body scissors) *'Signature moves' **Back to belly piledriver, sometines transitioned into an armbar **Belly to belly suplex **Guillotine choke **Heel hook **Key lock **Rear naked choke *'Manager' **Jim Cornette Championships and accomplishments Amateur wrestling *Arizona State University wrestling Hall of Famer *1980 Summer Olympic team alternate *13 National AAU wrestling championships from 1982 to 1994 *1984 Summer Olympic team alternate *1985 Canada Cup Gold Medalist Mixed martial arts *'Continental Freefighting Alliance' **CFA Super Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Gladiator Challenge' **Gladiator Challenge Superfight Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'The Danger Zone' **Undefeated in Danger Zone single bout competition *'Ultimate Fighting Championship' **UFC 5 Championship **UFC Ultimate Ultimate 1995 Championship **UFC 9 Superfight Championship **UFC Hall of Fame *'World Extreme Cagefighting' **WEC Super Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Professional wrestling *'Price of Glory Wrestling' **PoG Heavyweight Championship *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Other honoree (1998) *'George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' **Frank Gotch Award *'Global Wrestling Alliance' **GWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA UK Hammerlock' **NWA United Kingdom Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Dan Severn Profile * Profile Category:1958 births Category:1984 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:Mixed martial artists Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:Frank Gotch Award Winners Category:Black Diamond Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:National Wrestling Conference alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Sabu alumni Category:NWA UK Hammerlock alumni Category:Price of Glory Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Pure Power Wrestling alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni Category:WXO Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers